Yū Nishinoya
Yū Nishinoya (西谷夕) is a student at Karasuno High, currently in his second year. He serves as the libero for his school's volleyball team, and is regarded by his teammates as "Karasuno's Guardian Deity". Appearance Noya is the shortest person on the team, standing at 159 cm. Despite his small stature, he has a fairly muscular build. He regularly styles his wild hair by ruffling most of it upwards so as to add 10 more centimeters to his height; the tiny tuft of hair that falls over his forehead appears to be bleached. His eyes are brown and slanted. He's keen on wearing bright-coloured shirts that typically have some ostentatious phrase printed at their front or back, such as "One-Man Army" or "Three-Point Headstand". Personality Yū is a very energetic and temperamental person. His boisterous nature and crazy shenanigans can attract unwanted attention quite easily, which often bodes ill for him. Although he hardly ever worries about the consequences of his actions (and may even revert to violence in order to vent out his anger on certain occasions), he is surprisingly considerate of his friends' feelings and insecurities. He has a quirky habit of spontaneously coming up with ridiculous names for the moves he executes while practicing receives. He is also unexpectedly shy when it comes to talking to girls he finds attractive. Noya can be extremely impatient, excitable and impulsive. As Tanaka puts it, "he simply gets too fired up for his own good". He doesn't bother to filter his words, and is therefore prone to blurting out whatever he's thinking in a loud and tactless manner. In-game, however, his attitude changes drastically: he becomes incredibly focused and serious, remaining calm and doing everything in his power to provide the emotional support his team needs until the very end. For this reason, everyone in the volleyball club trusts and admires him greatly. Background Nishinoya attended Chidoriyama Junior High. When they played against Kitagawa Daiichi Junior High, they lost 2-1. He received an award for his exceptional performance as a libero later that same year, which apparently made him famous. When asked why he chose to enter Karasuno, he said it was because he wanted to wear the school's black gakuran, which he thinks is "super cool", and added that he also considers the girls' uniform to be "super cute". He lives close to where Karasuno High is situated. Story Abilities Nishinoya's skills in defence are said to be unparalleled. The level of proficiency he demonstrates in his position as a libero has caused his captain to refer to him as Karasuno's "Guardian Deity" and "only genuis" (prior to Tobio's appearance). He has supremely fast reflexes, swift feet and flexible arms. He can receive volleys that both teams would have deemed impossible to receive, and keep the ball in play against all expectations. Nishinoya is good at acting on the spur of the moment, adapting to the flow of the game as it is required. This turned out to be a vital asset to Karasuno in their revenge game against the famed "Iron Wall", wherein Noya made the split-second decision of using his foot in order to prevent the ball from hitting the ground, since he knew he could not reach it with his hands in time. That move alone earned him the immediate astonishment and heartfelt praise of the entire stadium, including several volleyball veterans, a number of players from rival teams, and even his severely critical coach. After Karasuno's second match against Aoba Jousai, Yū came to the conclusion that he had to learn skills other than receives if he truly wanted to be of better use to his team, and began practicing throws with Sugawara. He is shown to be having difficulties with them, but nevertheless refuses to give up. Relationships Asahi Azumane Nishinoya and Azumane have a strangely complicated relationship. Yū deeply trusts and admires Asahi, yet the latter’s low spirits and utter lack of self-esteem often put the enthusiastic libero off, and have been the cause of some serious friction between them in the past. For this reason, Noya believes it is his responsibility to point out his senior’s flaws, which usually makes Azumane feel even more disheartened; at the same time, Nishinoya tries to support and encourage him in every way he can, especially emotionally. They enjoy practicing together. Asahi frequently marvels at Nishinoya's passion and abilities, and has even gone so far as to call him "a seemingly perfect player". Ryuunosuke Tanaka As a result of their identical personalities, Tanaka is probably the person Nishinoya gets along best with. Aside from goofing off none-stop, the two of them work quite well in-game. Ryuu holds Noya's skills in the highest regard and takes pride in having him on his team, never failing to compliment him on a successful receive. Trivia *Favorite food: Garagari-kun! (Soda flavour!) *Upon being asked what his current concern is, he answered with: "Nothing!" *He said that he came to Karasuno because of the "awesome" unifroms and the short distance between the school and his home. *During the team's first training camp, Hinata didn't recognize Nishinoya due to the fact that after bathing, his normally swept-up hair was down instead, and thus decreased his height by 10 cm. *Noya's hair is literally 10 cm (3 inches) tall. Quotes (Preparing to "educate" his underclassmen): "Kageyama, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, get over here. I've got an important lecture to give you, so crouch down! No, wait, sit down! Get yourselves lower than my line of sight!!" (To his team before their second match agaisnt Datekougyou): "Alright!! There's nothing to be scared of! You guys just keep looking straight ahead. I'll guard your backs with my life if I have to!" Gallery AUUUUUGH NOYA FACE.png noya hair down.png|After bathing with his hair down NOYA SAN SHRANK.png|The comparison of the missing 10 cm and Noya looking annoyed ASJKDHA.png|Nishinoya and Tanaka hiding behind Sugawara to look at the new girl kagsmile.png|Reactions to Kageyama trying to smile tests back.png|They're getting their tests back RAAAAARRHGH.png|On fire move it or lose it.png|move it or lose it! cute noya demonstrating flying falls.png|Noya graphic demonstrating flying falls maximum ovrdrive.png|nyoom im gonna vry the bodhisattva faces tho.png|ah yes such a beautiful bodhisattva face so tiny.png|so tinyy.... CUTIE SPARKLE.png|SO!! CUTE!!!!!! HOW IS IT POSSIBLE TO BE HOT AND CUTE AT THE SMAE TIME.png he admitted he sucks wow.png|his face is so pained admitting that CUTIIEE.png|to o c u t e meaty meat meat bbq.png|im leaving this with no context. meaty meat meat. YOULL SHRIVEL UP AND DIE.png|YOU'LL SHRIVEL UP AND DIE!!!! jump jump jump.png|he had to jump on hinata just to be in the picture... noya being super cool.png|noya being super cool and also cute AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.png|??!??!??!?! CUTE SMILE.png|THAT CUTIE SMILEEEEE boop.jpg|LOOK!! AT!! HOW!! CUTE!! NERDS.png|look at those two nerds. HOO HA Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Karasuno High Volleyball Club Category:Liberos